embargo
by timmcgrawchick
Summary: What happens when Vennesa Pike gos on a vacation to California and meets up with a old frend? What about the guy at home?
1. Chapter 1

**embargo **  
**  
A/N: Okay, I guess this is kinda my fantasy sorta life. I'm hoping to go to Oregon, where I used to live, this summer, and some of this story is some stuff I wish this guy that I'm, um, interested in, to say the least, would do. So, that's the story behind the story. You may think it's weird, telling you about my fantasy life, but, then again, I think most of the stuff on this site is a fantasy, or something that really happen to the author, and they want to share, but don't know how, and that is what this is. Well, I hope you like it!  
**

**Most of the story will be in Vanessa POV, except for the flash backs, those will be in third person. There will be some stuff in Jeff's POV, and that will be in italics.  
Disclaimer: I DO own something. The plot. And all the characters I made up, which are a lot. I guess this is something very special to me. I really want to keep it that way.**

OH! If I got any of the facts wrong, PLEASE to me! I want this to be good. So really, tell me! I want this to be as close to a masterpiece as possible! So, if you can help in anyway, do it! Flames are welcome, just to let you know. 

* * *

I sat at my computer in my bedroom. I no longer share a bedroom, now, its all mine. Finally, at 17, I, Vanessa Pike, have my own room. Mallory moved out a year ago, so she could go to college to be an author. And, ever since then the house as been a LOT quieter. No, Mallory isn't the only reason, she was relatively quiet, but all my brothers all moved out too.

The triplets, Bryon, Adam, and Jordan, plus Nicky, got in trouble with the law. Yes, the LAW. Even though it was almost a year ago, I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

It was November, one of Vanessa's favorite months. She always liked the way the trees looked. She loved the colors. All the reds, oranges, and yellows. In her mind, it was the prettiest time if the year. Before snow, after rain. Not to hot, but not to cold. It was beautiful and comfortable; you could wear a light jacket and be fine.

She was walking home from school one day, slowly, taking her time to admire the trees. Even though she was 16, she didn't have a car yet. Didn't have enough money to get one. She didn't have a job yet. She wanted one, a job, but her parents said she had to get a car first, so she didn't have to rely in them to drive her. The only thing was, she needed a job to get enough money for a car.

So she walked to and from school. Sometimes, she could get Mallory to give her a ride, but she was always dong stuff with her group of friends that she's had since middle school, the Baby-Sitters Club. Sometimes, Vanessa was jealous, saying that she never had a click of friends like that. Her and Charlotte Johnanssen hung out some times, along with Haley Braddrock, and sometimes Rebecca Ramsey (she changed from Becca to Rebecca in the summer between fifth and sixth grade. She said it was because of middle school. "It's a new chapter in life, why not have a new, and more sophisticated name?") But whenever they all tried to hang out at the Braddock's' was that Rebecca would end up making out with Matt, who she had been dating for a few years now. She really didn't have any very close friends, unlike Mallory, who couldn't walk into the grocery store without seeing someone she was friends with, but she tried not to let it get to her.

Back to that afternoon.

To get back to the Pike household, you have to go by this really nice gas station. How a gas station is nice, makes no sense to her, the only thing Vanessa could think of is everyone that worked there was nice, but other then that, nothing.

She walk by this 'nice' gas station and what she saw scared her in a way that she'd never been scared before.

Four figures, all dressed in black, from head to toe, stocking caps and all, were standing there with guns, pointing them at the police. The cops, Sergeant Johnson being one of them, were pointing back at them, with their firearms. Off behind the station, were a group of kids, looking about Vanessa's age, laughing uncontrollably. 

Vanessa did the only thing she could think of, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, all the way back to the Pike house.

"The gas station was robed!" She yelled as soon as she walked though the door.

"What?" Mrs. Pike said, in disbelieve.

"Four people, guns, I ran." Vanessa said, completely out of breath.

"Oh no." Mr. Pike said, in a worried voice.

"What?" Vanessa asked, wandering what her dad was thinking.

"I think those are our boys," he said, sadly, "I heard them talking about something. I wasn't sure what it was, but they said they didn't want to do it. Then Nicky said 'But we have to, on Friday. That's the dead line.'"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Mrs. Pike yelled, "My babys are in trouble!"

Just as Mrs. Pike was about to run out the door, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Said both Claire and Margo.

Claire got to it first. "Hello?" She said.

"Yea, hold on." She said and gave the phone to her dad.

"Hello?" He said, trying to sound cheerful. Slowly, his forehead wrinkled. He was clearly upset. "Hhhmmm . . . . Yes, she was . . . . .okay . . . . .sure, we'll be right down, thank you for calling." He said and hung up the phone.

"It was them." He said in disbelieve, worry, and anger. "That was Sergeant Johnson, he said that the boys robed the store, talking beer, cigarettes, and all the money in the register. One of them pointed a gun at Mr. Brown."(the owner)"The only reason that the cops got there was because of the alarm system. He saw you," Gesturing towards Vanessa, "and wants you to come down to the station with us."

"As a witness?" She asked. That didn't sound like much fun.

"Yes." Said Mr. pike, simply, and walked toward the door.

Mrs. Pike told the younger girls to stay home and wait for Mallory to get back from baby-sitting at the Dewitt-Barrett family.

The ride to the police station wasn't long enough. Vanessa wanted it to go on forever. But, as she knew they would, they did get there, way too soon, that was for sure.

When Mr. Pike, Mrs. Pike and Vanessa walked in to the police station, Sergeant Johnson was waiting for them. He ushered them into his office, where the boys were sitting.

All four of them smiled, trying to suck up. It was way too obvious. Those stupid, cheesy grins, Vanessa remembered them way too well. She remembered how much she hated them.

"Don't be such a suck up, you idiots!" Was the only thing she could think of saying. She was very unset. She didn't want to be here, and she couldn't believe that were so stupid. I mean, she knew they weren't that smart, but she thought they were smarter than that.

And she never once regretted what she said, especially after the pathetic looks she got from all of them.

"He's pressing charges." Said Sergeant Johnson, and that was all he needed to say.

"So we need a lawyer. And we're not about to be the ones who are going to pay for one." Mr. Pike said, looking at the boys.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mrs. Pike ask, in a very bitter tone.

The boys all looked at Adam. He cleared his throat and began talking.

"Well, those boys, um, the Boyz, with a Z, said that if we robbed that gas station that they would let us hang out with them. They" he said, gesturing towards the rest of the boys, "didn't want to do it. But I . . . I . . ." his voice began to trail and he became very flustered.

"Yes, Adam." Sergeant Johnson said, telling him to go on, not asking a question at all.

"I . . ." Adam began, again, "I . . ."

"He made us," Bryon said for him, "We didn't want to, but he wanted to be cool. He said, if we did it with him, he'd give us money. So we said yes, but he didn't really give us any choice."

"And why didn't you have a choice?" Mrs. Pike asked.

"Because, he, well, he threatened us." Bryon said quietly.

"Shut up" Adam said, warningly.

"No, Adam, YOU shut up. And, remember what you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law." Said Sergeant Johnson. "Go on, Bryon. How did he threaten you?"

"He said he'd tell the school stuff," Nicky spoke up.

"What kind of stuff," Mr. pike cut in, very unhappy, sort of in a warning tone.

"Stuff we don't want anybody to know." Jordan said, VERY uncomfortably.

Sergeant Johnson looking a little confused and frustrated, said "would you mind telling us what this 'stuff' would be?" Giving emphasis on 'stuff'.

"Stuff we don't want anybody to know!" Said Jordan, standing up and yelling. Then, sat back down looking uncomfortable again.

The conversation went on about like this for the next 45 minutes to an hour. Lots of yelling and looking uncomfortable. Then Sergeant Johnson took Vanessa into another room and started asking her questions. She really didn't want to be asked anything about that afternoon. It was a very scary thing for her, and confusing. She really had to re-live it. She hated it, but soon found out that she would have to get used to re-living that horrible afternoon.

After about an hour and a few tears, she asked to leave, and was let to go.

In the end, the charges were dropped and all that was legally done was that the boys had to pay for the damages and a pretty big fine for breaking the law. But Mrs. and Mr. Pike decided to punish the boys by sending them to military school for two years, and that's were they are now.  
**

* * *

END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I thought about how stupid my brothers were for awhile, then, started Instant Messaging my boyfriend Shea Rodoskey.


	2. Chapter 2

embargo: chapter two

A/N: I just wanted to explain about Nicky. Some of you thought it was ridiculous that he got in trouble with the law. Well, for story purposes, I had to get all the boys out of the house. I knew I could get the triplets out with the law, so I thought I could put Nicky with them with out much noticed, but I was wrong. I just wanted you guys to know that it was the law or being killed in a car accident. I thought keeping everyone alive would be best. Now that that's cleared up, on with that story!

Oh, and just a warning, there will be a lot of flashbacks in the beginning of this story, because I will have to fill you guys in. I think it's best that you know how things happen, in detail. You know, not just a little 'and that got in trouble, and now the boys are in a military school' and that be the end of it, you know? So, that's why all these 'FLASHBACK' things are happening!

* * *

Yes, you heard that right, My Boyfriend, Shea Rodoskey. We have been dating for about three years now, since we were fourteen. It's kind of a funny story, to tell you the truth!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Vanessa!" screamed Archie Rodoskey, as she walked into the Rodoskeys' house to baby-sit.

This was a little different kind of baby-sitting job. It was all night. Yes, ALL NIGHT. Well, kind of. Mr. and Mrs. Rodoskey would be gone until about one thirty in the morning, but Shea would be back at eleven. But since Mr. and Mrs. R wouldn't be home until then, so she was just going to stay the night.

Mrs. R walked up to her then, "I have to thank you again for taking this job, we'd really been looking forward to this Broadway show, so thanks again! The numbers are on the fridge, make sure the boys brush they're teeth and are to bed at 9:30! Oh, and don't forget, Shea will be home at 11! So don't freak out and call the cops!" She said the last sentence giggling like a little school girl.

The evening went fairly well, except that Jackie got his foot stuck in the toilet when he was brushing his teeth, we got it out pretty easily, after putting for a about five minutes.

The real part happen later that night, after Archie and Jackie went to bed.

Vanessa was sitting on the couch, watching TV and humming to herself as she was drawing, when He walked in from behind her. She wasn't expecting him to come from behind the couch and sit beside her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Shea screamed back, a much more manly, of course (at least, that's what he claims).

"Oh, wow," he started, "You scared me!"

"I scared you!" She said back in disbelieve, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh," he said, looking a little guilty, "Well, ah. . . I'm sorry."

"Funny, don't be," she giggled, "It's okay. So, how was your evening?"

"Well, Donna wasn't in to the movie, so we went out to eat. It worked." Shea said, sounding very matter-a-fact.

"Oh," Vanessa answered, a little envious. Her evening was bunches of fun, baby-sitting a seven and nine year old. Lots of fun. 

"So, what are you watching?" He asked.

"Music videos." Said simply and they sat there in comfortable silence.

Lately, she had been feeling out of place and unwanted, at least when it came to boys. The last few school dances, she had gone solo, and it wasn't because she hadn't asked anyone, it was because no one wanted to go with her. She felt like she wasn't good enough for a boy, not pretty enough, and it was really getting to her.

"Oh! They are just too pretty and too successful! I could NEVER be that pretty!" Vanessa answered, looking at the 'Barlow Girl', video playing.

Shea looked at Vanessa in a shocked look. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 

"Duh! Your not nearly that pretty-"

"Well, thank you SO much! Make me feel worse that I already am!" She yelled, wanting to kill him. She got up and smacked him in the face, bitch-slipped, if you will.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for!" Shea yelled back, standing up next to her.

"What do you mean!" She was FEREOUS now, "You just told me I was ugly!"

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say you were PRETTIER! In fact, I think you BEAUTIFUL!"

"You do?" saying it ALOT quieter, almost a whisper.

"Yea, I really do."

They both sat back down. This time, there was an award silence.

"I'm sorry," Vanessa said very quietly.

"It's fine."

They both looked each other, and in that moment, something changed in both of them, and they knew what they wanted.

Each other.

They both leaned in. Vanessa looked from his eyes to his mouth. This feeling was different from anything else she had ever felt. She felt wanted, needed, and loved, in a way that she had never felt loved before. She had never been kissed before. And, as much as she wanted this, she was more nervous than she had EVER been in her life.

Shea was nervous too, he had kissed girls before, but never someone he felt anything for. He was just curious about kissing, so he went out with a girl he knew would kiss him, and he gave his first kiss away to a girl that he never talked to again.

They both giggled nervously. Then, Shea made the move they had both wanted inside.

His lips gently pressed against hers, her heart began beating about what seemed like 5000 beats per minute.

Their mouths opened and they began to French kiss. A meaningful, romantic, companionate kiss.

His hand slowly grazed her thigh, then her hip, going up her shirt. He then began slowly rubbing her up back, and then hit her bra. He started messing with the clip, trying to unclip it.

She pulled back, a little surprised. She liked kissing Shea, she really liked him, but she would prefer to keep her padded, push up bra that gave her what little breasts' she had, on.

"I'm so sorry." Shea said, looking very guilty.

"It's fine." She told him and kissed him again.

After about a hour, and a serous of first, they were laying down on the couch, with Shea on the top, with his hand back up her shirt, passionately kissing.

And that's when they heard Mr. and Mrs. Rodoskey walk in the house. Shea jumped off Vanessa, off the couch, into the chair. He slouched down, trying to look tried, leaned his head over on his hand, and stared at the TV.

Vanessa moved over to her side and started 'watching' the TV.

Mr. and Mrs. R walked in the living room and looked around.

"What is going on?" Mr. R asked suspiciously.

"Not much." Shea answered, not looking up from the TV.

"Um, okay, I think you two should get to bed." Mrs. R told them.

The cute, make-out partners couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, Mom, but that just sounds wrong." Shea said, giggling again.

"Well, I guess I can see why you thought that." Mrs. P said, giggling herself, "Sorry, I want you Vanessa to go up in the guest bedroom, and, Shea, go to your room!"

"LOL," Shea said, laughing this time, and getting off his chair. Vanessa followed.

"THAT was close!" She whispered, "And, LOL? What was that?"

"I have NO clue!" He said, as they were walking up the stairs.

They began with that little flirty laugh as they got to the top of the stairs. They walked over to the guest bedroom door, and Shea leaned over her.

"Hey, you do know that tonight wasn't nothing." he said, and gently kissed her.

"Yea, I do." she answered, kissing him back and walking into her room.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I still think about that moment, when he told me that it wasn't nothing. It meant a lot to me. I felt wanted more at that moment then ever before, and when I'm with Shea, that's about the only time I ever feel wanted. I love him so much.


End file.
